This invention relates to transformers and more particularly to transformers with disc-wound coils.
As is well known, a transformer converts electricity at one voltage to electricity as another voltage, either of higher or lower value. A transformer achieves this voltage conversion using a primary coil and a secondary coil, each of which are wound on a ferromagnetic core and comprise a number of turns of an electrical conductor. The primary coil is connected to a source of voltage and the secondary coil is connected to a load. The ratio of turns in the primary coil to the turns in the secondary coil (“turns ratio”) is the same as the ratio of the voltage of the source to the voltage of the load. Two main winding techniques are used to form coils, namely layer winding and disc winding. The type of winding technique that is utilized to form a coil is primarily determined by the number of turns in the coil and the current in the coil. For high voltage windings with a large number of required turns, the disc winding technique is typically used, whereas for low voltage windings with a smaller number of required turns, the layer winding technique is typically used.
In the layer winding technique, the conductor turns required for a coil are typically wound in one or more concentric conductor layers connected in series, with the turns of each conductor layer being wound side by side along the axial length of the coil until the conductor layer is full. A layer of insulation material is disposed between each pair of conductor layers.
A different type of layer winding technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,297 to Lanoue et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, ABB Inc., and which is hereby incorporated by reference. In the Lanoue et al. '297 patent, alternating sheet conductor layers and sheet insulating layers are continuously wound around a base of a winding mandrel. The winding technique of the Lanoue et al. '297 patent can be performed using an automated dispensing machine 64, which facilitates the production of a layer-wound coil.
In the disc winding technique, the conductor turns required for a coil are wound in a plurality of discs serially disposed along the axial length of the coil. In each disc, the turns are wound in a radial direction, one on top of the other, i.e., one turn per layer. The discs are connected in a series circuit relation and are typically wound alternately from inside to outside and from outside to inside so that the discs can be formed from the same conductor. The conductor used to form a disc winding is typically in the form of a wire with a rectangular or a rounded rectangular cross-section. Such a conductor is typically difficult to wind.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a transformer with a disc-wound coil that is easier to manufacture. The present invention is directed to such a transformer and a method for manufacturing such a transformer.